


Day Out

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ann takes Makoto out for a shopping trip.





	Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Bday fic for lau!!

“Um...what do people do during “shopping trips,” exactly?”

“They buy whatever they want! Well, within their budget, I guess.” Ann made a face. “But hey, it’s a chance for you to let loose and have fun.”

“I see.” Makoto smiled. “I will try my best.”

Ann laughed. “That’s the spirit. Let’s go!” She grabbed Makoto’s hand and started gently tugging her along, trying to ignore the blush that was rising in both of their cheeks. “Where do you want to go first?”

Makoto glanced around at the shops, pursing her lips. “You can choose first.”

“Okay! I’ve been thinking I want to stock up on some face masks.” She turned to look at Makoto. “We could try them on together later, if you want.”

“S-Sure!” Makoto looked at Ann for a moment before nodding more firmly. Ann felt a pleased glow in a chest and tried not to smile so giddily.

The shops in the underground mall were crowded on Sunday afternoon, but they managed to slip between people with the grace they displayed as Phantom Thieves. Once they picked out the masks, they waited not-so-patiently at the checkout line.

“Royal jelly? Have you tried this one?”

Ann peeked over at the item that Makoto was holding. “Nope. We can try it first when we get back.” She craned her neck to see how long the line was. “This line, though…” She huffed. “It’ll be a miracle if we make it back without turning into a puddle, first. Any idea when this heat wave is gonna end?”

Makoto shook her head. “I think we’re still in the middle of the season, unfortunately.” She wiped at her brows and sighed. 

“Hm...I know! We could get shaved ice after this. I know a good place.”

“That’s a good idea,” Makoto agreed, smiling. “I could really use the cooling off.”

“Okay, it’s a plan. Oh hey, the line’s moving!”

* * *

 

Shaved ice wasn’t Ann’s favorite, but sharing it with Makoto was the best feeling. Strawberries and syrup that whisked all the heat away...it really wasn’t bad at all.

“Ann...thank you for this.”

“Hm?”

“Hanging out. I’m having fun. Are you?” Makoto asked.

“Of course! And it’s...no problem. I love being with you.”

... _ Wait, WHAT? Had she just said that out loud? _

“I-I mean...yeah,” she finished lamely. She only looked up when she heard Makoto’s giggle.

“I feel the same way.”

Ann gave into the urge to let out a huge breath of relief. “I’m...really glad.” She hoped she wasn't blushing. She probably was.

Makoto reached out to hold her hand, and Ann knew she was  _ definitely _ blushing then.


End file.
